<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Traitor Culled by Bentarb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754178">A Traitor Culled</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bentarb/pseuds/Bentarb'>Bentarb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fenrir-Verse [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:08:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bentarb/pseuds/Bentarb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Imperiel Agent Viperson is sold out by his oldest crew member, he does the only senseible thing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fenrir-Verse [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Traitor Culled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kaliyo stood above Wheezer, blaster aimed and ready to end his life.</p>
<p>“I’m disappointed with you Kaliyo,” Wheezer said, the sound of his voice being true to his name. “You were never a believer… but siding with the Empire…?”</p>
<p>“I didn’t want to pick a side,” Kaliyo said, her tone almost mournful as she lined up a shot. A shot she never got to fire, not when her own arm was suddenly struck by a bolt of blaster fire. She yelled in pain and grasped her arm, whirling round to see Viperson, the Chiss Imperial Agent she had been travelling with, aiming his sniper rifle at her. “Agent, what are you-”</p>
<p>A second blaster shot hits her right thigh before she can finish, making her drop to the ground. A moment later she’s slammed down onto the ground before she can get up, and feels Viperson kneeling on her back and holding his rifle on her good. She then hears the hum of a Vibro-knife being held to her head, ready to stab into her skull the moment she makes one wrong move.</p>
<p>“Agent, <em>what</em> are you doing?” Kaliyo growled out.</p>
<p>“<em>I’m</em> asking the questions,” Viperson stated, and Kaliyo thought that if she could turn around and see his face through his helmet, she’d see his eyes brimming with anger. “You sold classified information to enemies of the Empire. Why?”</p>
<p>“I don’t <em>care</em> about the Empire! Not like you!” Kaliyo said. “He paid better than you do. But I didn’t tell him anything about the missions--I’m not stupid and Wheezer didn’t care about espionage and conspiracies. He’s into bombing spaceports and raiding transports.” Viperson turned to look at Wheezer.</p>
<p>“Wheezer, what do you know about me?” he demanded, not moving an inch from his position atop Kaliyo.</p>
<p>“Nothing,” Wheezer replied. “I don’t even know… your name.”</p>
<p>“I told you. So what’s the big deal? It’s not like I got you in trouble,” Kaliyo insisted, growing increasingly uncomfortable with Viperson knee on her back.</p>
<p>“The ‘big deal’, is <em>treason</em>,” Viperson retorted, turning back to the anarchist. “The Empire gave you a job and security. In return, you sold us out.”</p>
<p>“What ‘us’?” Kaliyo asked indignantly. “I didn’t sell you out--I kept you from knowing for your sake!”</p>
<p>“Don’t lie to me!” Viperson snapped. “You didn’t keep this hidden to help me, you kept this hidden because you knew I would <em>never</em> tolerate it. And I don’t need a traitor on my team.”</p>
<p>“So this is it, uh? Are you just going to leave me here? Cause I’ll-” The movement of a Vibro-knife into her skull stopped any threat she was would have made. As Kaliyos body went limp Viperson stood up, put his knife in its sheath, holstered his sniper rifle, and walked over to Wheezer.</p>
<p>“Well… you’ve won,” Wheezer stated. “What now? Will you take me… to your Masters at… Imperial Intelligence?”</p>
<p>“Things have changed,” Viperson stated, drawing his blaster pistol and aiming at Wheezers head. “Which means you’re in luck, because I’m just going to kill you.” He fired his blaster, putting a bolt clean into Wheezers head, and walked away. He had nothing else to do there.</p>
<p>When he got back to the ship everyone was curious why he was alone. Only Victor was surprised to learn that she had betrayed them, but not even he was upset to learn that Kaliyo had been killed. And Viperson wondered if Kaliyo would be saddened by the fact that no-one mourns her death.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>